W niewoli
by Zamyslona
Summary: Co widział i czuł Szczerbatek, kiedy był pod wpływem hipnozy Alfy?


Szczerbatek przyglądał się szarym spiralom, które tańczyły przed jego oczami jak dym targany wiatrem, ale nie znikały. Były gęste, ciężkie i nie pozwalały zobaczyć mu czegokolwiek, a jednak poruszały się lekko, hipnotyzująco wręcz. Czarny smok czuł się dobrze, kiedy wpatrywał się w otaczającą go szarość. Gdziekolwiek zabierały go spirale mgły, to było wspaniałe miejsce bez bólu i wątpliwości. Mógł unosić się z nimi i po prostu być, istnieć w tym nieskończonym tańcu. Czasami gdzieś kątem oka Nocna Furia dostrzegała przebłyski czerwieni, które napawały ją lękiem, ale ten również szybko rozpływał się w szarym niebycie jak każda inna emocja i wspomnienie. Szczerbatek był świadomy, że jego skrzydła poruszają się rytmicznie, ale działo się to bez udziału jego woli, a on nie odczuwał potrzeby zastanawiania się dlaczego tak jest. Szarość była dobra, kojąca. I pomiot burzy trwał w niej ciesząc się ciszą i spokojem.

Po jakimś czasie, Nocna Furia sama nie wiedziała jak długim, bo czas w szarym miejscu zdawał się nie istnieć, gdzieś zza tańczących spirali na chwilę wyłoniła się ludzka twarz. Jej rysy były rozmazane, jakby mgła próbowała wchłonąć to oblicze, sprawić by i ono dołączyło do wirującej szarości. Szczerbatek zmarszczył nos. Po raz pierwszy odkąd znalazł się w tym miejscu, coś było nie w porządku. To, że ta dziwna twarz traciła kontury i rozpływała się w nicości było złe, niewłaściwe. Smok próbował skoncentrować się na nowym obrazie, uczynić go bardziej wyraźnym, żeby móc zrozumieć, dlaczego tak dużo znaczy.

Jego wysiłki wydawały się bezowocne, kontury stawały się bardziej płynne, gdy tylko rozpaczliwie pragnął je zatrzymać. Chciał potrząsnąć głową, zrobić cokolwiek, ale odkrył, że nie może. Nagle szarość nie była już taka dobra, próbowała odebrać mu tą twarz, a przecież ona była ważna. Szczerbatek czuł to całym sobą i coraz mocniej. Smok skupił się na swoich emocjach, bo najwyraźniej mgła nie mogła ich zabrać. Kiedy to zrobił, obraz znów na chwilę stał się wyraźniejszy i gad mógł dostrzec barwę oczu nieznajomego. Zielone. Były zielone. Gdzieś przez szarość popłynęło wspomnienie o trawie, która łaskotała - miała dokładnie taki sam kolor. Oczy pozostały wyraźne i Szczerbatek mógł dostrzec w ich kącikach malutkie krople wody, które, jak sobie niespodziewanie przypomniał, pachniały jak morze, tylko trochę mniej intensywnie. I teraz kiedy o tym pomyślał, mógł poczuć ten zapach. Pierwszy raz coś w szarym miejscu miało woń i chociaż oznaczała ona smutek, to Nocna Furia uważała, że jest to małe zwycięstwo.

Do jej świadomości przedarł się kolejny obraz. Jakiś człowiek stał nad ciałem innego, większego mężczyzny, odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto na nią, a woda, która wypływała z jego oczu spływała po policzkach. Szczerbatek ze zgrozą zrozumiał, że smutek nieznajomego jest jego winą. Wraz z tą emocją obraz zupełnie odciął się od szarości, nabrał barw i ostrości, więc smok mógł w końcu zobaczyć nieznane, ale tak ważne oblicze - rozczochrane włosy, prosty nos, kwadratową szczękę i wąskie usta, które się poruszały. Nagle twarz przestała być obca. Przez głowę gada przepłynęły tysiące wspomnień. Pierwsze spotkanie. Wspólne loty. Czerwona Śmierć. Wyspa wikingów. Rudobrody wiking. Wszystkie przygody, które razem przeżyli. I nareszcze ogromny, czarny mężczyzna z Alfą.

Szczerbatek nie wiedział, jak mógł zapomnieć. Przecież to był Czkawka. Jego brat z wyboru. I człowiek, którego zranił tak bardzo, że ten kazał mu odejść. Usta Czkawki nadal się poruszały. Czoło przecięła zmarszczka, jak zawsze kiedy był zmartwiony albo smutny. Nocna Furia nie była pewna, czy chce słyszeć słowa. Te ostatnie były jak pazury wbite w serce. Wiedziała, że na nie zasługiwała, ale to nie zabrało bólu, jakie jej przyniosły. Tak łatwo można by zapaść znów w szarość i nic nie czuć. Zapomnieć.

Jak na komendę twarz Czkawki znów zaczęła się rozmazywać, szare spirale, które prawie się rozpłynęły znów zaczęły zasłaniać mu pole widzenia, tłumić zmysły i otulać wspomnienia. Serece smoka zabiło mocniej. Wiedział, ze jeżeli przestanie walczyć, przegra już na zawsze. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na wciąż poruszających się ustach ludzkiego przyjaciela. Nagle zaczął słyszeć i nie były to spodziewane słowa pełne bólu i goryczy.

— To nie była twoja wina. Oni... oni cię zmusili. Nie skrzywdziłbyś go. Nie skrzywdziłbyś mnie! Proszę, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Najlepszym przyjacielem.

W głosie Czkawki dźwieczało wybaczenie i miłość. Wiara. I decyzja nie była dłużej trudna. Szarość znikła bez śladu. W jego uszy uderzyły dźwięki bitwy, a nos zaatakowała woń potu i krwi, ale Szczerbatek wiedział, że dopóki będzie ze swoim przyjacielem wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Jedno wyprężenie grzbietu i odrażający, czarny mężczyzna spadał. Lotka się złożyła i Nocna Furia podążyła za nim. Ale już się nie bała. Czkawka był jak szarość. Z nim nie trzeba było się bać, ani martwić. Jedyna różnica kryła się w tym, że w szarmy miejscu mógł po prostu istnieć, a przy Czkawce... Przy Czkawce mógł być sobą.


End file.
